The Hidden Powers - Book 2: The Awakening
by Inspirations101
Summary: After defeating Goma and getting their parents back, Max, Rex, and Zoe think that life will become normal again. However, their celebrations are cut short when a mysterious power is revealed hidden inside the stone plates. This discovery will change their lives in more ways than one...
1. Chapter 1 - Of Dummys and Dinos

**Chapter 1**

Max, Rex, and Zoe are at the battlefield, facing Goma in what appears to be forming into an all-out brawl. Max and company proved to be no match for Goma's dinosaur, Eocarcharia. It seems that all will be lost for the three, but who knows what could happen...

This is all so exciting! And I made the story!

At the battlefield...

Max and Rex try to fend off the three space pirates, while Zoe and Goma stare at a bush.

"Zoe, what the heck are you doing?!" yells Max.

She just stares at the bush, the shine in her eyes faded.

"Zoe! ZOE!" yells Max.

"There's... something..." she says, dazed.

"Zoe, snap out of it! This is no time to be daydreaming!" yells Rex.

A twinkle appears once more.

She flinches and gasps slightly, returning to her senses.

"What.. did I...?" she asks.

"Don't ask me." says Rex.

"Spectral punisher!" yells Sheer, activating the card.

Chomp dodges it.

Dr. Z and the alpha gang teleport to their location.

"Dr. Z?!" yells Max.

"YOU IDIOTS LEFT WITHOUT US!" he screams, ticked off.

"Sorry doctor! We had to go!" says Max.

"Shut up! I get a once-in-a-lifetime offer and YOU JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH!" he screams.

"Dr. Z, calm down..." pleads Ursula.

"Yeah! We'll get pulverized if we don't keep calm!" says Zander.

"Oh, alright! Anywho, take these." he says.

He holds out a box with colored wristbands in them. Each has a matching jewel in the center.

"What the heck are these?" asks Rex.

"I created a new device that amplifies the power of the move cards! All you have to do is press the jewel in the center when activating one! It's called Dino Amplifier! Bwahahaha another brilliant invention by Dr. Z!" he yells.

"Oh geez." says Zoe.

"Well, what're we waiting for?!" yells Max, smirking.

"I'm with you, Max." says Rex.

"Alright, let's go!" yells Zoe.

They put on the wristbands.

"Ultimate Thunder!"

"Ultimate Wind!"

"Ultimate Leaf!"

The three hold up their wrists.

"Go, Dino Amplifier!" they say simultaneously.

The jewels send out shockwaves, increasing the attacks' power.

"Whoa, sweet!" yells Max, his eyes twinkling.

The attack hits, turning the three Spectral Space Pirates' dinosaurs back into dust.

"Darn, we should've known that quack doctor would give them some sort of device!" yells Foolscap.

"HEY, WHO'RE YOU CALLING A QUACK DOCTOR?!" Dr. Z yells, Ursula, Ed, and Zander restraining him.

Goma clenches his hands. "Retreat." he says.

The three other pirates swerve around.

"Are you out of your mind?!" yells Sheer.

"Sheer, what're you talking about? Goma isn't out of his mind! If he was, we'd see his brain!" says Gavro.

Foolscap slaps his head. "It's a figure of speech, dummy." he says.

"Oh, right." says Gavro.

"I know, it seems crazy, but..." says Goma. "We can't stay. Give them their parents back."

"Alright..." they say.

They all transport back.

The ship appears and their parents walk out.

Max and Zoe gasp at what they see.

Their parents are perfectly fine, including Zoe's mom.

"M-Mom? But I thought.." she stutters.

"I know. Your father had that same reaction. Apparently they left them thinking I was dead to scare them into surrendering." she says.

"B-But what's with the dummy?" asks Max, totally puzzled.

"What dummy?" she asks, confused.

"Ugh, we left the dummy there to scare you." says Sheer, annoyed.

"WHAT?! WHY YOU... UGH, I'LL KILL YOU!" Zoe screams, Max restraining her. "ARGH! Max let go of me!" she yells, struggling.

"Zoe, hold on,we shouldn't just launch in and say 'I'll kill you!' like that!" he says.

"I don't care! LET ME GO!" she says.

Max cries fake tears.

_Why me...? _he thinks.

The Space Pirates prepare to take off.

"Listen, we're letting you go this time, but NEXT time we won't have you!" says Max.

"Beat it." says Goma, extremely mad.

A vein pops.

"What?! YOU LITTLE- UGH! I"LL KILL YOU!" he says.

Zoe cuts him off. "Man, shut up!"

"I don't care! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Dude, you're such a hypocrite!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yells Rex.

They flinch.

"Whoa..." they say simultaneously.

The ship takes off.

"Man, I'm beat. Who else wants to go to my place for ice cream?" asks Max.

"Sure." says Zoe.

"Oh wait, Rex do you have to leave soon?" asks Max.

"Well, we have to go back today, but it's not like right now or anything." he says.

"Great. Let's go!" Max yells.

Zoe smiles a little and then notices a twinkle in a bush.

She walks over and finds a small green crystal in the shape of the grass symbol.

"Zoe! What's taking you so long?!" Max yells.

"I'll be right there!" she yells back.

She picks up the crystal and puts into her pocket before running inside.

_I wonder what it's for..._ she thinks.

Yo! Sooooo sorry for making you wait. How long has it been? I dunno. But still thanks for waiting and I hope you continue to read my Fanfics. Sorry if this chapter stinks I've been getting into Naruto (no thanks to my friends) and I lost some of my awesome ideas in the process. But then again, I DID get even better ideas...

Oh yeah, for those who don't really like Naruto, this series will not be affected by anything like it. Sorry for everyone who thinks Naruto is cool. I like it (well, to an extent) too.

One more thing. It might seem like the whole fight scene seemed rushed, but it's not. The whole "ending so soon" thing was part of the plot from the beginning. Just wanted to throw that out there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Normal or Abnormal?

**Chapter 2**

The gang is at Max's house along with their parents, who are in the living room watching TV. The trio is in Max's backyard. Mrs. Taylor went out to get groceries. Everyone is relaxing, and everything is completely peaceful.

"DAD!"

Well, somewhat peaceful.

"When is mom gonna get back with the ice cream?!" whines Max.

"She'll be here, she'll be here, now can you please be quiet?!" Dr. Taylor yells, watching a TV show. "I'm trying to catch up on the episodes that I've missed on 'Dino Dude'!"

"Ugh. Please." says Max, pouting.

"Max, our parents just got back from some weird ship they've been imprisoned in for 2 years." says Zoe. "Cut them some slack."

"Zoe's right, Max." says Rex. "Chill out."

"I can't believe you're taking his side!" Max exclaims.

Max rambles on and Rex and Zoe look at each other and shrug.

"I'm home!" calls a feminine voice.

Max's head shoots up.

"Who wants ice cream?" she says.

"ICE CREAM!" he exclaims, grinning.

Max runs towards the kitchen, completely forgetting about the clear sliding door that stands in between the inside and the outside.

And what comes next?

**BAM!**

Max hits the sliding door and collapses, his face all red and puffy.

Rex and Zoe bite their bottom lip, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Holy... cow, that's... that's gotta hurt..." says Rex in between laughs.

"Oh, gosh... are you okay?" says Zoe, laughing.

"What does it look like to you...?" he says, fake tears streaming down his face.

The two other teenagers burst out laughing again.

"Not funny..." mumbles Max.

later...

"Okay, now I'm bored." says Rex, collapsing onto the grass.

"What should we do now?" asks Max, also collapsing onto the grass.

"Hmm... Hey, I got it!" says Zoe.

"What?" asks Max.

"We should go to the place we found 2 years ago!" she exclaims.

"Oh yeah! Good Idea!" says Max, sitting up. "Let's go!"

He grabs Rex by the hand and drags him inside and out the front door, with Zoe trailing behind.

"Wait, guys, I think we should tell our-" he starts

Max cuts him off. "Nah! There's no problem with it!" he says, smiling.

…

"Okay, maybe there's a small problem."

Max, Rex, and Zoe are back in the house, their parents telling them off for leaving without "informing" them. The three only made it ¼ of a block before their parents realized they had left the house.

"You left the house without permission!" says Dr. Taylor.

"We know, but-" starts Max.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?" asks Dr. Cretactia.

"We do, but-" starts Rex.

"We thought something bad happened!" says Mrs. Drake.

"We're fine, but-" starts Zoe.

"NO BUTS!" the three yell, leaning close to the three teenagers' faces.

The three lean back and Max waves a hand in front of his nose. "Ugh, dad your breath stinks." he says.

Rex and Zoe look at him. "Oh, crud..." they say.

"What?" Max looks at them, confused. Then he shifts his gaze to his now fuming father.

"Uh oh.." he says. Max heads for the door at a full sprint.

"MAX GET BACK HERE!" Dr. Taylor yells. Chasing after him.

Max screams as his dad lunges towards him and tackles the 14 year old.

Rex and Zoe look at the pitiful sight, their sweat dropping.

_Oh, geez.. _They think.

Looks like things are pretty much back to normal now. Reuniting with their old friends and meeting their dinos again. It's like a dream come true for the trio. Everything's all good. A little too good... ...for anything can happen...

Their lives could change...

...in an instant.

Okay.. Creepy ending. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'll update within the week. I know, you can't really trust me that much. Well, this time ya can! Laters!


	3. Chapter 3 - Starvation

Chapter 3

The three teenagers are in the backyard, waiting for Dr. Taylor to come and give them their punishment. Rex and Zoe are very calm about the situation, but Max certainly isn't…

"O-oh crud… I-I'm dead meat n-now!" he stutters.

"Well, that's what ya get for pushin your dad's buttons!" says Zoe.

Dr. Taylor walks in, looking completely ticked off.

"You three did something wrong!" he says, pointing a finger at them.

Their sweat drop. _ Why else are we here…? _they think.

"We know." they say in unison.

"Oh. Well, you're getting a punishment!" he says, still pointing a finger at them.

"We know that, too."

"Oh. Well, then since you know everything already, it's time for your punishment!" he says, STILL pointing a finger at them.

He retracts his hand. "Your punishment is…." he starts.

He puts his hand on his chin and thinks.

10 minutes later…

The trio is half asleep when Dr, Taylor yells out "AHA! I'VE GOT IT!"

They flinch and look at the snickering man. "Your punishment is that you don't get dinner tonight." he says.

"WHAT?!" they exclaim.

"More specifically, Max." he says, pointing a finger at his shocked son.

"NO WAY!" he yells.

"Yes way. Rex and Zoe get their dinner cause THEY were smart enough to know not to anger the great Dr, Taylor!" he exclaims, poking his chest out.

Rex and Zoe's sweat drop. _He's worse than Max… _they think.

"However, I'm not letting them off the hook entirely." says Dr. Taylor.

"Huh?" the two teens say.

"Your dinners will consist of half a slice of bread and half a cup of lukewarm milk." he states, trying to hold back any signs of snickering on his face.

The two teens gape. "No way…" they mutter.

"At least you guys actually get something to eat…" Max mutters.

With that, Dr. Taylor walks out, smirking, and leaves the three teens to their business.

" ' A half a slice of bread and a half a cup of lukewarm milk.' " Zoe says, mimicking Dr. Taylor.

"I told you guys we should tell them." says Rex, crossing his arms. "Who could eat that much for dinner and not go searching for more food?"

"Ants." says Max. "That's who. Ugh, at least you guys get something to eat. I've gotta starve."

"Sucks to be you right now." says Rex.

"You said it." says Max. "That's it. Tonight I'm raidin the refrigerator."

The other two teens nod.

That night…

The 3 teenagers are snooping around downstairs looking for anyone who might be nearby.

"The coast is clear." says Max.

They tip-toe into the kitchen and head for the fridge.

Max gasps. The other two teens hiss at him to quiet down.

"B-but look!" he urges.

They all look at the fridge… which is chained up and locked.

They gape.

"What the heck?!" whispers Rex.

"Who chains up a fridge and locks it with a combo lock?!" whispers Zoe.

"My dad, apparently." mutters Max. "My dinner… no….."

Then a huge smile spreads across his face, the moonlight shining down on it so that the other two teens can see.

"What are you smiling about?!" hisses Zoe.

Max points towards the cupboard. The other two teens smile as well and the three head for it.

"My dad is so dumb. He forgot to lock the one place where we kept all of the snacks!" snickers Max.

He opens it to reveal a bare cupboard, not a single thing inside.

"No way!" the three whisper.

"There's absolutely NO WAY that this thing could be empty! We stocked up this afternoon!" says Max, forgetting about the situation.

"SHUT UP!" the two teens hiss.

"Oops." he whispers, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Check all of the cabinets and anywhere that we might find food!" whispers Zoe.

They look everywhere. In the cabinets, under the tables, in the trash… but they find nothing.

They sneak back upstairs.

"Ya think someone stole it all?" asks Max.

"Are you serious?" asks Rex.

They hear laughing in a room with the lights still on. They rush over quietly and look inside the crack in the doorway. The 3 teens peer inside to find the adults chatting and eating all of the snacks. The three teens gape.

"Well, we found the food." Zoe whispers.

"Yeah. Sort of…" Rex mutters.

"No wonder it was all gone…" Max mutters.

They head into Max's room, sighing. The three collapse on the floor.

"Ugh.. what now?" they groan.

Some dino loving teenagers won't be eatin dinner tonight! So what will happen to our famished friends? Next chapter, the return of an old enemy.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Return of an Enemy

**Chapter 4**

The three hungry teens of Sango City have yet to eat breakfast, and are lying on the living room floor in pain. Hunger pain, that is. And the pain will only get worse because in a couple of hours, something BIG will happen…

And when I say big, I mean big.

"Max, Rex, Zoe! Breakfast is ready!" calls a feminine voice that belongs to Mrs. Taylor.

The three teens are lying on the floor face down. As soon as they hear the "news", their heads shoot up and they run for the kitchen.

The sight is simply amazing. A whole feast is spread out across the table. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon, hash browns, strawberries… you name it! And it's all for them…

… okay, maybe not.

"All this is for US?!" Max exclaims. "ALRIGHT! BON APPE-" he starts, running for the food.

"No."

That one word is enough to stop Max dead in his tracks. He screeches to a halt and looks up at his mom, confusion written all over his face.

"W-wha?" Max says.

"Rex, take a seat." she says, smiling. She pulls up a chair for him.

Max gapes.

Rex stalks over to the chair and sits down with a straight face.

"This is for the adults and the Ancients." she says. "You and Zoe's breakfast is over there."

She points to a coffee table with two bowls of oatmeal on top. The two fall over.

"Oh, heck no…" they mumble.

Rex tries to stifle a laugh. Max and Zoe glare at him.

_Why you… _they think.

They trudge over to the coffee table and sit down, their heads hanging.

"Do not tell me this is part of the punishment." Zoe mutters.

"I think it is." Max replies.

Zoe hits him on the head. "This is all YOUR fault." she sneers.

"What?! How is it MY fault?!" he exclaims.

"Cause YOU were the one who dragged us out of there, YOU were the one who insisted it was okay to keep it from them, and YOU were, no, you ARE the most stupid out of the three of us!" she says.

"Okay, 1: I dragged REX out of there, not YOU. 2: You should've TOLD me it wasn't okay, and 3: … well, there's no arguing with that." he says,

"How was **I **supposed to know it wasn't okay?!" she asks.

"You're always the one who's correcting me!" he replies.

"Not all the time!"

"Yes, you do! You're always like 'Max, don't!', 'Max, you can't!' Ugh…"

Meanwhile, everyone (except for Dr. Taylor) is at the table, waiting to start eating. Rex is staring at the two other teens bicker.

_Ha. Those two. They're acting like lovebirds… _he thinks. Then he flinches. _Wait, could that be the case? Holy Dino, it is!_

Max sees him out of the corner of his eye and turns to him. "What're YOU lookin at?!" he asks, annoyed.

Rex closes his eyes. "Oh, I don't know.. Maybe I'm looking at an argument. Or maybe I'm looking at you two lovebirds having one of those relationship problems." he says, crossing his arms.

Max and Zoe's faces turn crimson. They look away from each other shyly.

Rod and Laura burst out laughing, as well as the Alpha gang and Dr. Z.

"Spike, are you ready yet?" Mrs. Taylor calls.

"Two minutes!"he calls back from upstairs.

Silence falls upon the group until it's interrupted by…

…an explosion.

Everyone screams at the loud bang that booms through the house.

"What was that?!" Max exclaims.

"An explosion?!" says Zoe.

"You think?" asks Rex.

The three teens run out to the backyard to find a fire burning from a nearby park. They run for it.

"Max, wait!" calls Mrs. Taylor.

"Rex!" yells Dr. Cretactia.

"Zoe, hold on!" says Reese.

Their parents' calls have no effect on the teens as they head for the fire, determined to find out what happened.

"Why are we heading for the fire again?" asks Zoe.

"To get a better look." says Max.

"Not really answering my question, but I'll save it." she says.

They arrive to the site to find someone they never dreamed of seeing again… Goma.

"YOU again?!" yells Max. "What now?!"

"You inferior humans are no match for me. You cannot stop me." he says.

"Stop you from doing what?!" asks Rex.

"Simple. Becoming immortal." he replies.

"I-Immortal? Why would you want immortality?!" asks Zoe.

"I want to live forever and rule the universe! All shall bow before me! No one can stand in my way! I will destroy all who do!" he exclaims.

The three teens' sweat drop. _ Again with the "ruling" bit? Why is it that bad guys ALWAYS want to rule the universe and crud? _thinks Max.

"But to do that, I must find the crystal pieces that fit into the stone plates." he says.

_Crystal pieces? _thinks Zoe.

"There are six of them, one for each element on the stone plates." he says. "They are shaped just like the design on each plate."

"Hold on, could it be THIS?"

Goma looks at the three to find Zoe holding out the green crystal she found in Max's backyard.

"YES, THAT'S IT!" he exclaims. He growls. "Give it here."

She clutches it in her hand. "Or you'll do what?" she smirks.

Goma growls and summons his dinosaur.

"Crud! We left our dino bracers in Max's house!" says Rex.

"Well then, too bad." says Goma. "Go! Crush that puny girl!"

His dinosaur tries to step on Zoe, but she leaps out of the way.

His dino swings its tail around hitting Zoe on the side and making her crash into the wall.

"Zoe!" Max and Rex yell.

She gets up, a bruise on her right arm.

"Still standing, huh?" asks Goma. "Well, I'll fix that."

He summons a move card. "Go, Venom Fang!"

Goma's dino lunges towards Zoe at high speed. She can't get away fast enough.

"No, Zoe!" yells Max.

A white light appears in front of her and blocks the attack.

"What in the name of-" says Goma.

It engulfs the three teens in itself and disappears, teleporting them.

"NO!" Goma yells.

Okay, so maybe their lives haven't changed YET. But they will. Next time, a secret about the stone plates revealed and a life changing revelation is introduced!


End file.
